Fic Notes 1 - Secrets and Seekers
by Arlownay1991
Summary: FIC NOTES are my series of story ideas, which are absolutely free for adoption by the talented writers around here who will find inspiration in them. For better details, read the fic notes and check my profile. ;)


**FIC NOTES are my series of story ideas** that constantly pop up in my mind. **They are absolutely free for adoption** by the talented writers around here who will find inspiration in them. **For more info** on this series of NOTES, **please check my profile page. **

The title of this one is clear enough. I think a crossover fanfic between the Huntik series with Zexal characters will be really cool to read. :)

**I don't own "Huntik - Secrets and Seerers" cartoon or "YGO ZeXal" anime!**

Here are the basic ideas I have for this, if someone eventually gets inspired to handle with such story. ;)

**The main plot:**

A group of Seekers traveling around the globe in search of ancient Amulets that can invoke different types of titans.

Long before our times, humanity fought against an evil of unimaginable power. The darkness was broken only by the Seekers, humans able to invoke legendary creatures - the Titans - into their own plane of existence. With the Titans executing their every order, the first Seekers fought against the dark forces of the underworld and against themselves. Centuries went by, and one by one, the Titans were hidden: some were buried following grueling battles, others merely forgotten as time passed. The magical and powerful creatures lie hidden and dormant in the most remote parts of the universe, waiting to be awakened by a new and bold group of Seekers.

After centuries, the Seekers divided themselves into chapters in order to find traces and clues of past and extinct populations in order to reveal the mystery of the Titans.

The Huntik Foundation and the evil Organization with their tough leaders, reaching for these answers will travel from the tip of the South American continent to Europe, from North America to African terrains. Only the most worthy of Seekers are able to invoke the Titans and benefit from their unbelievable powers.

**The main characters:**

**_Yuma Tsukumo_**_in the role of Lok_ - The enthusiastic son of the legendary seeker and adventurer (Kazuma Tsukumo) and his partner and wife (Mirai Tsukumo), who have disappeared on one of their missions when Yuma was young. Yuma becomes a seeker after finding his father's Amulet - The king's Key. Akari as his older sister and Haru as his grandmother might be also kept. Yuma will be normal, fun-loving high school kid, struggling to stay awake in his classes and wishing for a life of adventure. He'll be totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal will put him on the Organization's radar. After Akari and Haru tells him the truth of their parents' disappearance, in no time, along with his classmate Shark, both will be sprinting around the world in search of answers about the mysteries around both of their families.

**_Kaito Tenj_****o **_as Zhalia_ - He'll be perfect for representing the character that is tough, orphan, kind brother, son, protégé, operative, villain, hero, capable lone wolf, very strong seeker, smart, quick-thinking, has a dark side and is very loyal friend, who never thinks for his own sake first. He will still be the top spy of The Organization, working for his adoptive father - Dr. Faker, but for the only reason to protect his younger brother Haruto, who along with his older brother was raised in the company of evil men, but always kept his sweet, kind and unselfish side. The writer who will take this will have to think of something more special about Haruto, since I personally want him to be important for the evil plans of The Organization, in order for them to force Kaito to do their dirty work. ;)

Or the other idea I have here is that Mr. Heartland is the one giving Kaito orders, while the Organization keeps Faker and Haruto hostages, because of Haruto's special powers and Faker's genius mind as a scientist. Kaito is working for the evil guys with the only aim to gather enough resources and information in order to destroy them from the inside and to free his family. Personally this part fits better for me. ;P

Kaito's assignment remains his masterful infiltration of the Huntik Foundation team. Orbital 7 can still be his connection with the Organization, but also Kaito's most loyal friend and protector.

**_Shark/Ryouga Kamishiro_**_in the role of Sophie Casterwill_, but only as Yuma's best friend and classmate with sharp tongue and sarcasm. xD He's book-smart, athletic, honorable and clever. He'll have strong mutual dislike to Kaito, but somewhere in the progress of the story it'll get worn off and they will be friends and good battlemates. (may be when Shark finds out about Kaito's true motive to fight) Shark's real name will be Ryouga Kamishiro (or_ Reginald Kastle _if it sounds better ;P), son of the secretive Kamishiro (Kastle) order, a group of Seekers descended from the world's first Seeker. He'll be also orphaned as a young boy when his parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion. Huntik Shark will be rich, a brilliant student and will become an expert Seeker with deep knowledge of ancient history. His own mission will be to learn more about the secrets and mysteries around his family's history, and as the story progresses, he might find out he has a twin sister, who's also a talented seeker. But if Rio will be from the good guys or the bad ones, the writer who will write this will decide. ;P

I'm not sure if I have an idea who might play the role of Dante Vale. Since the main characters we have so far are teens, we're supposed to have a leader of this adventuring group. Someone who's known worldwide for his wit and strength. He should be like a big bro for Yuma, and in the same time the most accepting of the new, suspicious Seeker Kaito Tenjo.

I guess characters like Chris, Gauche, Droite might work for this.

But it's fine even if the story is left with the Huntik team consisting of Kaito, Shark and Yuma only. ;P

**The titans:**

**_Astral_** _as Cherit - _Unique titan anchored to our reality thanks to Yuma's amulet - King's golden Key. He's able to communicate in human language. Astral was a long-time companion of Yuma's father - Kazuma Tsukumo and upon his son's entry into the world of Seekers and Titans, Astral made contact and quickly became Yuma's loyal friend and sidekick. Although he has lost his memory due to being on Earth for millions of years, now Astral adventures alongside Yuma, Kaito Tenjo and Shark, protecting the world from the evil Organization.

The team's signature titans will be Galaxy Eyes, Shark Drake and Hope. They might evolve at some point into Neo Galaxy Eyes, Shark Drake Vice and Hope ray. What titans the 3 guys will have more will be the writer's decision. ;)

**Other****s****:**

Of course more Zexal characters might be added too if the story and the plot requires it. ;) Some villain Huntik characters can be added as well.

**A/N**– This fic idea can also be found in **Forum - Anime - YGO Zexal - ZEXAL Fanfiction Challenges**


End file.
